Isanity Runs Deep
by She's Under An Influence
Summary: Coffee addicts, perverts, Sailor Moon, and in general, your plain, everyday psychos. Sounds great, eh?
1. The Little Red Light

- And so the story begins again! I've editted and revised and editted again these chapters, so hopefully you find them much more amusing and enjoyable. Love, love; - 

Hiei: What are you going to do to us this time?  
0015: Well...you know...I'm not really sure yet.  
Kurama: Why am I here?  
Mrs. Kurama (aka my sis Elfgirl): Weren't we going to plan a wedding?  
Kikaider: Ack! Why wasn't I invited? I feel so neglected... ;  
0015: Dummy! You're the one getting married!  
Kikaider: I am? Wow, to who?  
0015: ME! YOU MORON!  
Kikaider: Hey, I knew that...um, sort of.  
My Grams (aka Kinsia): 0015! How could you marry HIM? He's a complete idiot!  
0015: No, actually, I'm just making him look stupid for my own amusement. Nothing personal, Kikaider-kins.  
Mrs. Kurama: She's scarier than me when I'm on coffee.  
Kurama: So you're the one who drank all my coffee!  
Mrs. Kurama: Well.  
Hiei: Kurama, you drink coffee?  
Kurama: Well, I don't look this pretty without it.  
Kikaider: Well, actually, I stole all your coffee, and hid it in the closet, because you look really funny without your coffee. XD Kurama: GIVE ME BACK MY COFFEE! THE BEST PART OF WAKING UP IS FOLGER'S IN YOUR CUP!  
Hiei: --;;;  
Kikaider: Oh, all right. -Opens closet; Mitsuko falls out- Mitsuko!  
0015: NOOO! -Puts on sunglasses- Look into the red light, Kikaider.  
Kikaider: Huh? Why... -Looks into light; passes out-  
Kurama: I didn't know those things made you pass out. -Starts making coffee-  
0015: I didn't know either. Interesting. But I had to do that, Mitsuko, because if Kikaider-kins realized you weren't all wrinkly like in my fanfic, he'd marry you instead!  
Mrs. Kurama: But you've hardly said anything about Mitsuko in your fanfic so far!  
0015: Ack! Gave away the ending! -Puts sunglasses back on- Look into the light, everyone.  
-Everyone looks into the light; passes out-  
0015: Whoopsies, I'm all alone now.  
-009 walks in-  
009: What happened to everyone? And why is Mitsuko Komiojii tied up on the floor? Have you been playing with Professor Gilmore's red light-thingie again?  
((Well, uh, no one actually knows what it's actually called, heheh)  
0015: Well...um.  
-003 walks in-  
003: Joe, have you read this fanfic? I found it on Revvi's favorite stories list.  
0015: NOOOOO! DON'T USE THAT NAME!  
009: Nope, anything she reads is lunacy.  
003: It's about -whispers- and then we -whispers- and THEN -whispers-  
009: Woah, I like that fanfic.  
0015: -To audience- You'd never know 009, my older brother, has a perverted side. -wink-  
003: JOE! YOU PERVERT! -Whacks him with coffee pot-  
009: -Unconcious-  
Kurama: -Suddenly wakes up- NOOOO! MY COFFEE!  
0015: Damn it. Look into the light. -Puts on sunglasses-  
Kurama: What? -Looks into the light; passes out; drools-  
003: Why do you keep doing that?  
0015: Well, uh.  
-Yusuke walks in-  
Yusuke: Woah, who hit Kurama and Hiei so hard they're unconcious?  
0015: -Puts on sunglasses, yet again!- Look into the light, Yurimeshi Yusuke: -Looks into light; passes out; -snores-  
003: Quit doing that!  
0015: -Pouts-  
003: Give me that! -Takes red light-thingie-  
0015: Nooo! My little friend, we shall meet again soon!  
003: I'm giving this back to Professor Gilmore!  
-Tenchi Myou walks in-  
Tenchi: Hi what's up just-AHHH! IT'S THE DEVIL WOMEN!  
003: Who you calling devil women? -Puts on 0015's sunglasses- Look into the light. O Tenchi: -Looks into light; passes out-  
0015: -Starts stomping on Tenchi-  
-004 walks in-  
004: Cool, can I join you?  
0015: Sure -Both start stomping on Tenchi-  
-Sailor Scouts walk in, blabbering about truth and justice-  
Mrs. Kurama: -Knocks them all out- YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET MY KURAMA THIS TIME!  
004: Hey, can I stomp on them too?  
Mrs. Kurama: Go right ahead.  
-Everyone else wakes up-  
Hiei: What the HELL just happened?  
Kurama: Oh, you're lucky, you only had to look at the pretty red light once.  
Kikaider: . I don't feel quite as cranky now!  
My Grams: -Whacks Kikaider with Kurama's coffee pot- Eh, I'm not dealing with him anymore until AFTER the wedding.  
-Isaac walks in-  
Isaac: Okay, I'm thinking I should leave now...-Runs-  
X (aka xcisez): Nooo! Isaacy-poo, stay with X!  
Isaac: Would people stop calling me that?  
Hiei: It's your own fault, giving your free will to that woman.  
0015: Glad you noticed, Hiei, Mr. I-Have-Eyes-In-Wrong-Places Hiei: What's that supposed to mean?  
0015: Well...ahem...a certain ex of yours told me about it and.  
Hiei: I DON'T HAVE AN EX!  
0015: Ahem, well...in my fanfic I'm planning to write, you do...you can be classified as.  
My Grams: Granddaughter! You can't talk like that here!  
0015: Oh, sorry Grams. Lets just say it was very dirty. XD Kurama: Hiei, I never knew.  
Kikaider: Ha! And you make fun of me for being a moron!  
Hiei: That because you are, AND SHE'S WRITING LIES!  
0015: But they're good, juicy lies. Haha.  
Mrs. Kurama: You're right there. -Reads more of fanfic-  
0015: Hey! It's not even written yet!  
Mrs. Kurama: It's not? Then what is it?  
0015: -Studies papers- Yeah, what is this?  
009: Hey! That's the fanfic where 003 and I.  
003: -Whacks 009 with Kurama's coffee pot again- PERVERT!  
((They just make him look like a non-pervert in the show)  
Kurama: Of course, it's more amusing to read about him screaming like a little girl and hiding in a box underneath his bed.  
My Grams: Yes, I'll have to agree with you there.  
Isaac: -Being huggled by X- CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET ME AWAY FROM HER?  
X: Nooo. Why would they take you away, Isaacy-poo?  
0015: -To audience- Note that X is older than Isaac and they are both my slaves. But I'm a good master, I don't even whip them!  
Tenchi: -Wakes up- I think my neck it broken, and my spinal cord is in the wrong place, and my tush doesn't feel right.  
My Grams: YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT TUSHES HERE MORON!  
004: -Whacks Tenchi with Kurama's coffee pot- Hahaha. -Starts stomping on him again-  
Kurama: Why do people keep taking my coffe pot? -Sets up wired fence around him and his coffee-  
Mrs. Kurama: KURAMA YOU TAKE DOWN THAT FENCE BEFORE I FEED YOU TO SCRUFFY!  
Kurama: Who's Scruffy?  
-Giant dog walks in- ((How the hell does that thing fit in here?))

Homigawsh, a...a...CLIFFHANGER. Oh, wow. This story is so childish. -


	2. Well, Look At That!

- No more cliffhanger, we're all happy now, yes? -

Hiei: You don't even know where we are?  
Michele: Hey Hiei, can I have your eyeballs?  
Hiei: No you may not!  
Michele: -Batts her eyelashes- Pretty please?  
Everyone: ;  
009: Hey, what is this stuff you're saying about me? I'm not a pervert!  
0015: -cough/laugh- Oh, sure.  
009: Why won't anyone believe me?  
0015: Because they are under my control! Muhahahaha!  
003: Well actually, everyone's afraid of us. We scared them last episode pretty bad.  
0015: We did? Wow, I'm better than I thought!  
Sailor Jupiter: -Wakes up- Ow. What was that?  
Mrs. Kurama: Scruffy! Get those bitchy hubby stealing Sailor Scouts!  
Sailor Moon: Wha...AHHHH!  
Sailor Scouts: -Unconcious-  
-Seatae walks in-  
Seatae: What in the HELL are you doing in here?  
Kurama: Eheheh, nice Scruffy...nice Scruffy.  
Mrs. Kurama: DOWN!  
Hiei: -Whispers to Seatae- Help me get out of here and I'll kill anyone you want.  
Seatae: Good offer, but I'm a hanyou, so tough luck! -Karate chops him-  
Hiei: -Unconcious-  
003: People! We've got to stop this! Do you all really think making people unconcious is fun?  
0015: Well, uh, no, but the audience thinks it's funNY!  
003: ;  
004: Can I stomp on them again?  
Mrs. Kurama: Of course.  
004: -Starts stomping on the Sailor Scouts-  
0015: Oy! What about that Tenchi guy?  
Kikaider: Am I in this one?  
Everyone: ;  
0015: Kikaider-kins, sweetie, please dispose of Tenchi.  
Kikaider: Okay! -Throws him out a 200,000 story window-  
Hiei: We're 2,000,000 feet up in the air?  
Kikaider: Wouldn't that make us really high up?  
Michele: Ahh! Why didn't you tell me?  
0015: Well, uh...Michele, don't even know where you came from and uh...-tries to change subject-Do you still want Hiei's eyeballs?  
Mrs. Kurama: WHY DID YOU PUT US UP THIS HIGH? HUH?  
0015: Eh, okay.  
-Building collapses-  
0015: How's that?  
Everyone: ;  
Isaac: X IS GOING TO MAKE MY EYEBALLS POP OUT!  
Michele: May I have your eyeballs as well?  
0015: Uh, sorry, can't do nothing about X.  
X: -Keeps hugging Isaac-  
003: That might actually be cute if there weren't going to be eyeballs spilled everywhere.  
Isaac: -Choking- Air...Air!  
X: -Stops hugging him- Isaacy-poo needs air? Okay! Air for Isaacy-poo! -Puts Helium tank to mouth; starts pumping-  
Isaac: -Starts getting bigger and bigger like a balloon-  
X: -Takes Helium tank away-  
Isaac: -Blows everywhere-  
X: Isaacy-poo, you're so strechy! -Crawls under Isaac like he was a blanket-  
009: -To audience- Hey people, you believe I'm not a pervert, right? Cause I'm.  
-Audience runs away-  
009: Viewers sitting on your couch! I'M NOT A PERVERT! I'M NOT!  
Hiei: Since when did this become a TV show?  
0015: -Busy whacking 009 with a high-heeled boot- Eh? I don't know.  
My Grams: 0015! I told you not to get the high-heeled kind when you went shoe shopping!  
0015: But I found it in 002's room!  
Kikaider: -Holding box labeled 'PRIVATE!'- I found this in 002's room too!  
0015: -Takes box- Eww...it's full of bra's, ladies underwear, and pantyhose.  
003: Really?  
0015: This could turn out two ways, folks, and both of them are devinely evil.  
009: 002'S A PERVERT! A PERVERT! A PERVERT! 002'S A PERVERT! A PERVERT IS HE!  
Everyone: ;  
003: Hey! Wait a second! That's my silk lingerie! What's he doing with it?  
009: Maybe he came to clean up after that fanfic where you and I.  
003: -Smacks 009 with 002's boot- WOULD YOU GET OVER IT ALREADY?  
Kurama: It was pretty funny though.  
Mrs. Kurama: Yeah, even though it was pretty adult. Come to think of it, 0015, you shouldn't even be reading it!  
0015: Well...uh...-Puts on sunglasses- Look into the pretty red light everyone -Everyone looks; passes out; drools/snores-  
0015: Well, my work here is done. See you next episo.  
Tenchi: OH NO YOU DON'T! -Tackles 0015-  
0015: -Snatches Hiei's sword; whacks Tenchi with it- Like I said, until next episode of.  
X: Bye everyone!  
0015: Why are you still awake? Oh, yeah, you were under Isaac ((NOT WHAT IT SOUNDS LIKE PEOPLE)  
0015: Of course, it could be what it sounded like...-wink-  
X: What?  
0015: What do you mean what? Don't you get it?  
X: Uh...no.  
0015: ;  
002: Hey! That's my box!  
0015: Yeah, what do you use it for?  
002: Well uh...-whispers- But don't tell anyone, okay?  
0015: OKAY! I WON'T TELL ANYONE YOU'RE A CROSSDRESSER!  
X: What's that?  
Kikaider: Am I still here?  
0015: Last time I checked, Kikaider-kins.  
X: Excuse me, but I still don't know what one of those thingies is.  
0015: I'll tell you later, X. SO, FOR THE THIRD AND FINAL TIME, SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON INSANITY RUNS DEEP!  
My Grams: But we still have ten minutes of air time left!  
0015: Damn it, Grams, why'd you have to go and do that?  
X: Will you tell me now?  
0015: ;;; -Whispers to X- Got it?  
X: Eww...002 you're yucky.  
002: I am not!  
My Grams: Eheheheh, oh, SURE you're not.  
-Police walk in-  
Cop 1: All right, who made this building collapse?  
-Everyone points to Tenchi and Sailor bitches-  
Cop 2: We're taking you away, you dirty scum.  
Mrs. Kurama: -Walks up to Cop 1-  
Cop 1: Oh, yeah, here's your money lady. Listen...uh...I've got a hot tub and.  
0015: -Whacks Cop with 002's boot-  
Mrs. Kurama: Thanks, sis.  
0015: Any time.  
002: I'll be taking that, thank you very much. -Takes boot and box; stomps back to his room-  
009: Why won't anyone believe me?  
003: Aww...it's all right Joe. -Drags 009 back to his room-  
0015: Uh...I wouldn't do that if I were.  
-Screams-  
003: JOE! YOU PERVERT!  
Mrs. Kurama: -As 009 rolls down the stairs- Nice try Hiei: Are we finished now?  
Kikaider: Can I have a candy bar?  
0015: ;;; -Gives Kikaider candy bar- That's a good question. ARE YA'LL DONE SKREWING AROUND NOW?  
009: But I haven't even.  
My Grams: YOU CAN'T TALK LIKE THAT JOE! -Whacks 009 with purse-  
Everyone: ;  
Michele: Can I leave now?  
0015: Eh.  
Kurama: AHHH! SOMEONE STOLE MY COFFEE AGAIN! THE BEST PART OF WAKING UP IS FOLGERS IN YOUR CUP!  
Mrs. Kurama: No, it's in the cupboard. -Pulls his ear- Come along now.  
Hiei: Would you stop saying that Kurama you moron?  
Seatae: ;;; This is stupid.  
0015: Glad you noticed.  
004: Aww...now there's no one to stomp on... ;  
0015: Next episode, next episode.

- Haha, perverts are funny. :D - 


	3. Such An Amazing Pregnancy

- And so it returns...boy is this stuff giving me a headache. -

Michele: Now can I leave?  
0015: Sure Michelie.  
Hiei: Why do you keep doing this?  
Kikaider: Can I have another candy bar?  
0015: -Gives him candy bar- BECAUSE WE STILL HAVEN'T PLANNED MY WEDDING YET!  
Kurama: -Turns into fox demon thigie; starts bouncing off the walls- Yay for coffe! Coffee coffee coffee! Ooh, coffee! Yeah, let's get coffee! Yay for coffee! Hey how bout it? Coffee coffee coffee? More coffee yay!  
Mrs. Kurama: Dammit, I told you not to have that eighth cup! -Grabs his ear-  
Kurama: -Turns human again- ;; Coffee so good.  
0015: ;  
Hiei: THAT'S IT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?  
0015: Standard idioticness proceedures. What else?  
003: Excuse me, but what are we going to do about Joe?  
0015: Oh, no, he's the funniest person...pervert on the show.  
003: There's only one!  
0015: Actually.  
-Miroku walks in-  
0015: Haha! See?  
Miroku: What am I doing here?  
Mrs. Kurama: -Whacks him with coffee pot- PERVERT!  
003: ;;; Sometimes I think I shouldn't say anything at all.  
0015: Us too.  
003: Well I...-Whacks Miroku with coffee pot- PERVERTED MONK!  
Kikaider: Hahaha.  
Hiei: ;  
Seatae: -Looks behind her at Miroku- Go there and I'll rip your arms off.  
Miroku: ;  
Grams: In my day, there were no such things as perverted monks!  
0015: Here we go again.  
Grams: -Blabbering about the old days-  
Isaac: -Back to normal- Oh, no, not this again.  
X: Yay! -Makes popcorn for everyone-  
0015: X! How much popcorn did you put in the mircrowave?  
X: About thirty bags or so.  
0015: THIRTY BAGS? EVERYONE TAKE COVER! -Drags Kikaider under table-  
Hiei: -Steps in front of Seatae; fends off popcorn-  
((I should just tell you now that Seatae and Hiei fall madly in love and skip off into the sunset as the details utterly disgust me)  
0015: Didn't see that one coming.  
004: But you're the one writing this!  
0015: Yeah, but.  
Kurama: I didn't know Hiei could skip Kikaider: -Crawls out from underneath table, starts eating popcorn-  
X: -Starts feeding popcorn to Isaac with fork-  
0015: You don't eat popcorn with a fork, X.  
X: Really? -Gets out spork-  
Isaac: ;;; I dun want popcorn.  
X: But X made popcorn for Isaacy-poo! Oh, well. -Pulls out huge box of lollipops- LOLLIPOPS FOR EVERYONE!  
Kikaider: Yay! Lollipops! -Starts eating lollipops-  
Kurama: I'll just stick to my coffee.  
Mrs. Kurama: YOU'VE HAD ENOUGH FOR ONE WEEK!  
Kurama: But the best part of waking up is Folger's in your cup. ;  
Mrs. Kurama: ;  
003: -Tied up- Help! The perverted monk is taking me somewhere! Joe! Help!  
009: -Wakes up- Oh no you don't! I'M her pervert!  
0015: Nice line.  
004: Hahaha 009: -Tackles Miroku, beats him to a pulp, unties 003-  
-Gross make out seen-  
0015: Hahaha, with tongue.  
003: -009 is tied up- What are you talking about?  
0015: Well, there was supposed to be a gross make out seen with tongue. Hey, where'd Isaac and X go?  
Grams: Ah, X is making him into a man, she is.  
0015: ;;; Grams, that was uncalled for.  
Grams: Oh, sorry about that 0015.  
Kikaider: What's that mean?  
0015: You're too stupid to know.  
Kikaider: Oh, okay! -Eats more lollipops-  
0015: -Pulls out bridal magazines- All right, who has good color coordination?  
X: I DO! THE COLORS SHOULD BE LIME GREEN, ORANGE, AND PURPLE!  
0015: Sadly, no X, you don...hey, where's Isaac?  
X: I don't know. He ran a way.  
003: I found him!  
Isaac: -Outside- I'm not going back in that madhouse!  
0015: -Yelling out the window- But you don't have any pants on! -wink- So, X, what were you doing?  
Mrs. Kurama: 0015, I'm thinking we shouldn't be talking about this here.  
0015: Oh, yes, the little ones. -Throws Isaac's pants out the window- Bye!  
Brookey: -Walks in- Wasn't I supposed to be in this episode? Why aren't I?  
0015: Well...you are now!  
Brookey: Oh, yay then! Who wants a puke cookie?  
Kikaider: Eww...yucky cookies.  
Brookey: -Whacks Kikaider with Easy Bake Oven- SESSY MADE THEM!  
0015: Oh, it's fine then. -Eats cookies-  
Mrs. Kurama: Hmm...okay. -Eats cookie-  
Seatae: -Walks in with Hiei- We're back from our honey moon!  
0015: -Cookie falls out of her mouth- You had a honey moon?  
Hiei: -Takes out sword- WHY WOULDN'T WE?  
0015: -Whacks Hiei with his own sword- Shut up, I'm your master. You get Seatae pregnant you're gonna have some 'splaining to do.  
Seatae: I'M PREGNANT ALREADY? AHHH!  
0015: Oy, that's enough people! Take five!  
Kikaider: -Gets back up- Does Brookey have to hit so hard?  
0015: Part of the show, Kikaider-kins. -Huggles Kikaider-  
X: Why can't I choose those colors?  
0015: I dun like them.  
Brookey: What about silver, blue and violet?  
0015: Eh...dunno, this is only the third chappie, ya know?  
Seatae: 0015, thank you, you turned my hubby into a bloody mess. -Starts collecting blood in small bottles-  
0015: I have a feeling that was sarcasim.  
Seatae: Yep.  
Director: We're on in three...two.  
0015: -Whacks Director with Kikaider- I'M DIRECTING THIS FREAK SHOW! -Pauses- We're on in three...two...one.  
X: Can I be the doctor? -Gets out scissors-  
Seatae: -Hysterical- No! No no no no no! I'm not! I'm not I'm not I'm not I'm not! -Starts running around the room hysterically-  
0015: Seatae, it...was...only...a...joke.  
Seatae: Only a JOKE? ONLY A JOKE? I'M PREGNANT NOW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!  
0015: You're not REALLY pregnant, this is just a lunacy fanfic, remember? I just dragged you into it for my own personal amusement.  
Seatae: -No longer hysterical- Oh. I get it now.  
Miroku: So, really, where am I?  
0015: The question is, WHERE ARE YOU GONNA BE ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU! -Throws him down a manhole-  
Seatae: Go to Hell, perv!  
0015: He did go to Hell, can't you read the sign? 'MANHOLE TO HELL ESPECIALLY DESIGNED FOR PERVERTED MONKS'  
My Grams: Shouldn't it be, 'SPECIALLY'  
0015: Well I have bad grammar. Wait...okay, I need a genius in here.  
-Chris walks in-  
Chris: Somebody call?  
0015: I said GENIUS not GENIUS PERVERT FREAK!  
Chris: For the last time, I am NOT A PERVERT!  
My Grams: Oh, sure, you didn't try to feel up your Science teacher, just a mistake.  
Chris: WHAT! She's like...50 or something.  
My Grams: Well I'm 73!  
0015: Chris, get out. This is my TV show/weird story thingie.  
Chris: Fine, be that way. -Leaves-  
0015: Now where did my perverted older brother get to?  
009: Present!  
X: Where? X wants a present!  
0015: He meant present as in, 'here'  
X: Oh, okay! -Eats lollipop-  
Kikaider: Where am I again?  
0015: Right here sweetie. -Hugs Kikaider-  
Kikaider: I feel loved. . 004: Ugh, love mush.  
0015: -Whacks 004 over the head with giant telephone and continues hugging Kikaider-  
Seatae: -Fully recovered- Where the hell'd you get a giant telephone?  
0015: You can find absolutely anything at a flee market.  
Seatae: Except useful stuff.  
0015: Well...yeah...it's kinda one-time-use only stuff.  
003: -Bad mood- Like those crappy Kodak disposable cameras.  
0015: Exactly. GO FUJI!  
My Grams: Alright, kiddies, bedtime!  
009: But we don't want to go to bed!  
Kikaider: Yeah! Boooooring!  
0015: Shut up! You're giving me a headache.  
Seatae: And I deserve some sleep, being pregnant and not pregnant all in the same day is tiring.  
0015: ;;;

- This chapter total suckage. - 


End file.
